helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Dai Undoukai
Hello! Project Dai Undoukai (Hello! Project大運動会; Hello! Project Great Sports Day) is Hello! Project's first sports festival, held at Saitama Super Arena on March 31, 2001. It was released on VHS with the title Dai Undoukai Kyougi-hen (Hello! Project大運動会 競技編). Hello! Project Sports Festivals are sporting events held by Hello! Project. Members are divided into two teams with almost the same number of people, but the names of the teams and the groupings of the members are different every year. Teams Akagumi (Team Red) #Nakazawa Yuko (Morning Musume) (Captain), Uniform Number: 中 (Naka) #Abe Natsumi (Morning Musume) Uniform Number: AB #Yaguchi Mari (Morning Musume) Uniform Number: 145 #Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) Uniform Number: Ca+ #Tsuji Nozomi (Morning Musume) Uniform Number: 149 #Rinne (Country Musume) Uniform Number: Moo (モー) #Asami (Country Musume) Uniform Number: Waso (ワソ) or Wan (ワン) #Shibata Ayumi (Melon Kinenbi) Uniform Number: 歩 (Ayu) #Otani Masae (Melon Kinenbi) Uniform Number: O #Saito Hitomi (Melon Kinenbi) Uniform Number: 13 #Murata Megumi (Melon Kinenbi) Uniform Number: Megumi (め組) #Maeda Yuki Uniform Number: Itsu (五) #Matsuura Aya Uniform Number: 新 (Shin) Shirogumi (Team White) #Heike Michiyo (Captain) Uniform Number: 30 #Iida Kaori (Morning Musume) Uniform Number: ED #Yasuda Kei (Morning Musume) Uniform Number: K #Goto Maki (Morning Musume) Uniform Number: 510 #Yoshizawa Hitomi (Morning Musume)) Uniform Number: Yoshi (吉) #Kago Ai (Morning Musume) Uniform Number: 148 #Inaba Atsuko Uniform Number: 元 T&C (Moto T&C) #Ayaka (Coconuts Musume) Uniform Number: 神戸 (Kobe) #Mika (Coconuts Musume) Uniform Number: 150 #Lehua (Coconuts Musume) Uniform Number: 花 (Hana) #Kitagami Ami (Sheki-Dol) Uniform Number: 肉 (meat) #Oki Ibuki (Sheki-Dol) Uniform Number: 筋 (Muscle) #Suenaga Mami (Sheki-Dol) Uniform Number: 質 (quality) Featured Members * Morning Musume ** 1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi ** 2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari ** 3rd Gen: Goto Maki ** 4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai * Tanpopo ** Iida Kaori ** Yaguchi Mari ** Ishikawa Rika ** Kago Ai * Petitmoni ** Yasuda Kei ** Goto Maki ** Yoshizawa Hitomi * Coconuts Musume ** Ayaka ** Mika ** Lehua * Country Musume ** Rinne ** Asami * Sheki-Dol ** Kitagami Ami ** Oki Ibuki ** Suenaga Mami * Melon Kinenbi ** Shibata Ayumi ** Otani Masae ** Murata Megumi ** Saito Hitomi * Soloists ** Heike Michiyo ** Nakazawa Yuko ** Goto Maki ** Maeda Yuki ** Matsuura Aya VHS Release |producer = |Last = |Next = |Single1 = |Single2 = |Single3 = |Single4 = }} # Opening (オープニング) # Shutsujou Member Shoukai (出場するメンバー紹介) # Kaikai-shiki (開会式) # 100-nin Isu-tori! Ikinokoru no wa Dare!? (100人イス取り!生き残るのはだれ⁉︎) # Bikkuri Tamahaire (びっくり玉入れ) # Dai Shougaibutsu Kyousou (大障害物競争) # Henshiin! Dai Karimono Kyousou!! (へんし〜ん!大借物競争‼︎) # Team Walk Inochi! Super Mukade Relay (チームワークが命!スーパームカデリレー) # Piyo Piyo Intro Quiz (ピヨピヨイントロクイズ) # Haru no G-1 (Girl 1) Hello! Project Hai (春のG-1(ガール1)ハロープロジェクト杯) # Hyoushou-shiki (表彰式) # Ending (エンディング) Special Live # Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Tanpopo # Tetteiteki Unmei - Sheki-Dol # Ai no Bakayarou - Goto Maki # Denwa Matteimasu - Melon Kinenbi # Tokyo You Turn - Maeda Yuki # Kuyashi Namida Porori - Nakazawa Yuko # Minimoni Jankenpyon! - Minimoni # Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail - Matsuura Aya # Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika # BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Petitmoni # Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" - Coconuts Musume # Kekkyoku Bye Bye Bye - Heike Michiyo # Renai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume # Koi no Dance Site - Morning Musume # I WISH - Morning Musume # LOVE Machine - Morning Musume Category:Hello! Project Events Category:2001 Events Category:Sports Festivals Category:1st Generation Events In Category:2nd Generation Events In Category:3rd Generation Events In Category:4th Generation Events In Category:Melon Kinenbi Events In Category:Matsuura Aya Events In Category:Maeda Yuki Events In Category:Sheki-Dol Events In Category:Melon Kinenbi Events In Category:Coconuts Musume Events In Category:Country Musume Events In Category:Petitmoni Events In Category:Tanpopo Events In Category:Minimoni Events In Category:2001 VHSs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive VHSs